


With You I'll Never Burn Out

by a_slinky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mild Language, caring boyfriend chanyeol, changmin is briefly mentioned, really mild suggestive themes, sick baekhyun, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_slinky/pseuds/a_slinky
Summary: Baekhyun is unmotivated and falls sick, Chanyeol takes care of him like the good boyfriend (husband) he is.





	With You I'll Never Burn Out

****“...and that’s why hybrid regimes thrive. Okay, everyone, we’ll end it at that. Remember to read Karl & Schmitter’s piece, we’re going to talk about that tomorrow. A gentle reminder that your final is in four days.” A chorus of groans resonated in the lecture hall, loudest one from a strawberry-pink-haired individual.

Baekhyun shoves his earbuds in, and his boyfriend’s recorded voice instantly soothes his nerves. But not for long. Trying to put together everything thing he learned in the past semester to demonstrate his knowledge is frustrating, and the added time-restraint when taking the final adds to the stress. The boy is tired and burnt-out from studying for all his classes. Turns out, occupying a study room in their university’s ugly artificially-lighted library does nothing to boost productivity. He just spent all his time there watching corgi videos and missing Moungryoung. 

Instantly when he opens the door to his apartment, Baekhyun realizes, _ there’s no way in hell I’m getting my work done today, it’s really not my day. _

Throwing his bag on the couch, he heads to his bedroom, looking for a welcoming distraction in the form of a game called PUBG on his desktop. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Baekhyun throws a quick text to his friend group’s chat. 

**From Baek**

hey, n e one up 4 a game rn??

Unfortunately, all of his friends were party poopers. 

**From Soo**

Baekhyun, study for your finals. Stop procrastinating.

**From Stream “Dinner”**

Sry Baek, I’m at Prof. Choi’s office hours rn.

**From Minseokkie**

I’m at a study session with Changmin-hyung. Do you want me to get you food when I get back tho? 

**From JD**

shhhhhhhhh

F**rom Humble King Xing**

You take your rest, Baekhyun. Hwaiting!

**From Nini**

Nah, i suck computer games. 

**From ChickHun**

can’t, i’m studying w/ nini

Chanyeol didn’t respond, and that ticked Baekhyun off somehow. He logged onto his account and started gaming. Each passing hour filled him with more dread and regret about not preparing for the final, but those thoughts get pushed back to his head as each game starts. _ This is the last one, _ he keeps telling himself until he falls asleep at 1:36 in the morning waiting for the game to load and his poor character was a sitting duck for anyone to shoot. 

“Honey, I’m home!” The sound of a door closing preceding the loud tossing of bags and keys registered in Baekhyun’s brain, but he failed to process these noises. 

Chanyeol pops his head into the gaming room, “Babe...oh.” He walks around the table to put his right arm under his lover’s knees and left arm cradling Baekhyun’s head. He then carries Baekhyun into their bedroom and tucks him in. He then gives Baekhyun a kiss on his forehead which was met with a small whine from the older.

An hour later, only the white noise of cars passing by filled the air in the apartment and on the bed lay two men, seeking warmth from one another even while in their own dreamlands.

“Ughhhhhh!!” Baekhyun swung his arm out blindly to stop the source of the cacophony. He wasn’t effective in achieving his goal, but he did accomplish knocking his phone to the floor, further away from his reach. Groaning in displeasure, he buried his head and made a desperate plea, “Make it stop!!”

Fortunately, it did. Unfortunately, Baekhyun now noticed that his head hurt.

“Baekhyun? Are you okay?” A familiar deep voice reverberated above him.

“Chanyeol?” He rolls over on his back to get a better look at his boyfriend, aggravating his pulsating head in the process. The things he’d do for the man. What he sees is well-worth the effort: the delicious sight of the taller man in a white button-down. But that didn’t change the fact that his head was having a heartbeat of its own. Against his better judgment, he extended his arms out, hoping he was dating a guy smart enough to understand that he’s exerting so much effort to cuddle.

Chanyeol definitely did not disappoint.

“Why are you dressed so formal? Wait...dinner with your mom is next week, right? Not today?”

The taller chuckles breathily and props his head up from where it lay on his boyfriend’s chest. “Yeah, it’s next week. I just have a presentation today, usual business.”

“Hmmm,” mumbles Baekhyun before both entered a lapse of silence.

Of course, Chanyeol’s alarm had to ring, and the taller begin to pull away.

Baekhyun whines, “Chanyeeoooll, why didn’t you reply to my text yesterday? And where were you? You had me worried.”

Chanyeol leans over kisses his boyfriend’s pouting lips. “Babe, we were finishing up the presentation and my phone died because you kept sending me memes during class. Alright listen, I put breakfast in the microwave to keep it warm, please eat some before going back to bed and resting. I don’t think you should go to class today.” Baekhyun could not be more enthusiastic about the last part. The younger man grabs his charging phone from his side of the bed. “We’ll talk when I come back. I love you.”

The sick man mumbles out something he hopes sounds like a “love you too”. 

It took a lot of effort, but Baekhyun was a good boy and didn’t want to waste his boyfriend’s effort, so he drank the soybean paste soup and ate the rolled omelet Chanyeol made. He did also try to find his notebook, so maybe he could get a start on his finals preparation. To his displeasure, the missing case of his book and all efforts spent trying to find it only succeeded in amplifying the intensity of his headache.

Lying on the bed in surrender, the pink-haired man let his brain take him where it wants.

Later, he was woken up by a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Babe, are you feeling better?” 

“A bit better, at least my head isn’t throbbing now. Why is the light off? Could you please turn it on? I want to look at you.”

At the flip of a light switch, Chanyeol in his full 6’1” glory stood in front of the bed, hair ruffled, shirt unbuttoned at the top, and sleeves rolled up to his elbow. “I didn’t want to turn it on and worsen your symptoms. Are you better now?”

Too distracted, Baekhyun managed to croak out a “yeah” before getting hauled up to his feet by his boyfriend. “Good, let’s go eat dinner, hmm? Junmyeon bought some aspirin for you,” Chanyeol pulled out a chair and indicated for the smaller man to sit before going to rummage through a big paper bag. “Minseok gave me a bag of peaches and told me to cook for you regularly, which is absurd because what does he think I’ve been doing the past 3 years we’ve been dating??” He dumped 3 take-out boxes and 1 container on the table. “I got the Sichuan beef noodles you like so much from that Chinese place.”

Baekhyun peels the lid off the container, and the stinging spicy scent wafted into his nose. He mumbles, “So much for cooking for me.”

Unfortunately, Yoda’s giant ears picked up on his comment because the next thing Baekhyun knew, his boyfriend’s thick fingers which he once loved were squishing his mochi cheeks which elicited a sound that was the mixture of a whine and a cry out of him.

“Sorry, you’re just too cute. I’ll go get the utensils.” Chanyeol bent down and pecked his boyfriend’s cheeks before heading towards the kitchen, leaving Baekhyun wondering whether the blood rushing to his cheeks was the result of the taller’s pinching or kiss. Chanyeol shouts, “By the way, professor Shin and Beal were so nice! Weirdly enough, they knew my name, and my identity reduced to just ‘Baekhyun’s boyfriend’. They send their best wishes.”

The smaller man whips his head around to the kitchen and yells, “What? Why did you meet with them today? I thought your classes were on the other side of campus?!”

“They are,” replies Chanyeol.

“Then?”

The taller man ignores the question in favor of coming out of the kitchen and handing his boyfriend a pair of metal chopsticks and a carton of strawberry milk. Baekhyun would’ve swooned if he wasn’t so determined about finding out what his giant has been conspiring with his professors while he was sleeping.

Chanyeol digs through his backpack and places a bunch of notebooks on the side table Baekhyun usually studies at. 

“Babe, why do you have my notebooks?”

The younger looked like a puppy when he grinned at his boyfriend, “I went to your classes and took notes for you.” Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat. “I know you don’t like to write on the margins of your notebook—“ Baekhyun’s heart is overwhelmed with adoration. “—but I clarified some of the stuff with the professors after class and they—oof!”

Cue: Baekhyun hugging the giant’s waist while openly sobbing into his shirt after leaping out of his seat. Chanyeol stares fondly at _ his _ sobbing mess before kissing the mop of pink hair and placing his hands on the smaller’s biceps, rocking their bodies softly back and forth. 

He whispers against the strawberry-pink hair, “I love you too.

“So you ran slash biked all the way across campus to my international relations class that started 30 minutes before the observational astrophysics class that you came out of?” The taller paused the TV before he nodded. “Chanyeol, I love you.”

The giant chuckles, “I know, babe. You’ve said that for the 11th time but I’ll never tire of hearing it, of course.” He added the last part after an accusing glare was thrown his way.

“So,” Baekhyun got off his seat at the dining table, and decided that his boyfriend’s lap was a much more comfortable spot to straddle, “what’s your reward going to be, big boy?”

Chanyeol craned his neck to peek at his TV drama over the smaller’s shoulders. “Nothing much, just say, ‘Yes.’ when I ask you to marry me.”

“Hey—ow! Ow! What the hell, Baekhyun?”

“Idiot!”

“Yeah, _ your _idiot.”

“Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, criticism, or just wanna say, "hi.":
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/just_a_slinky
> 
> https://twitter.com/just_a_slinky
> 
> Come talk to me! I'll send you memes! :3


End file.
